fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Byleth/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 1: Three Houses Vs Claude * Claude:' '''Coming up with brilliant schemes, I can handle. No problem. But Iìm not much for fighting. Go easy on me! * '''Byleth': ... * Claude: You know that was a joke, right? Jeez, not so much as a smile... Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion Vs Edelgard * Edelgard: If you stand in my way, I will cut you down until you have no blood left to bleed. * Byleth: ... * Edelgard: What? I was just trying to rally your spirit. Now, to victory! Level Up *"I'm not setting a very good example." (0 to 2 stats up) * "We must all do our part." (3+ stats up) * "Such power dwells within?" (6 stats up) * "I've finally realized my potential." (upon reaching Level 99) Post Timeskip *"Not my best." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I'll use this power for the greater good." (4 stats up) *"There is still room for improvement." (6 stats up) * "Another step forward." * "I'm stronger than before." Skill Level Up New Skill * "The glory of progress." * "Practice yields results. " * "I still have much to learn." Post Timeskip * "There is still more to learn." * "This experience is critical." * " I'm getting the hang of this." Skill Mastered * "It seems I've exhausted this topic." Skill Level Up * "Practice yields results." Class Quotes Certification Exams * "A new path to tread." (passed) * "I'm not setting a very good example." (failed) Class Mastery * "I've fully grasped this topic." Reclassing * "What a strange feeling." * "It's time to start anew." * "I've set my sights higher." Battle Quotes When Selected * "Stay focused." (Full/High Health) * "Be mindful." (Medium Health) * "Careful now." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "What's my strategy?" (Full/High Health) * "I must pull through." (Medium Health) * "I may not survive." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Predictable." * "Watch and learn!" Critical Attack * "Let the lesson begin!" * ”Allow me to demonstrate!” * "No hesitation!" * "It's over!" * "Here is something to believe in!" * "Here is your answer!" * "Prepare yourself!" * "Let this be a lesson!" Gambit * "Now's our chance." Post-Timeskip * "It's time." * "We've got to try." Gambit Boost * "I'm here to help." * "You're covered." * "We'll cover you." * "Our power is yours" Defeated Enemy * "Should I have held back?" * "You fought well." * "That is that." * "Each battle is a chance to grow." * "As expected." Pre-Timeskip only * "You didn't give it your all." Post-Timeskip only * "This could turn the tides." * "It won't be in vain." * "Another victory." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Just like that." * "Keep it up." * "I'm impressed." * "Truly impressive." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thank you." *"Well done." *"I'm grateful." *"Much needed." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes